Daphne and Fred's Valentine's Date
by ButtercupandStretch4Ever
Summary: Fred invites Daphne over to hang out and talk. What happens next is something he never expected!


**Hi Guys! I wrote you a romantic one shot, just in time for Valentine's Day! :D**

* * *

Fred was thinking about Daphne again. Daphne was a stupid goddess with symmetrical eyes and perfect hips.

Fred walked over to the window of his van and reflected on his steamy surroundings. He had always loved smelly the Mystery Machine with its mangled, melodic mirrors, and its plush seats with crumbs on them. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel happy.

Fred was never one to be happy, until he met Daphne. Oh, how he loved Daphne. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some_one_. Right away he knew who it was. He wasn't an idiot It was the a stupid figure of Daphne .

Fred gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a dreamy, perfect, Tang drinker with blonde eyes and handsome hips. Other people thought his obsession with Tang was weird, but he just hoped Daphne thought it was cute. His friends saw him as a hushed, handsome hunk. Fred hoped he didn't sound to self-absorbed, but he agreed. He was amazing! Once, he had even made a cup of tea for a hungry Scooby Doo.

But not even a dreamy person who had once made a cup of tea for a hungry Scooby Doo was prepared for what Daphne had in store today. Whenever he found himself with Daphne, he realized that anything was possible. Especially love.

Daphne and Fred planned to hang out tonight. First, they would talk. Then, they would go to get burgers and fries. And finally, they would go to the movies, and Fred would drive Daphne home, and maybe they would kiss.

The beautiful weather teased like running dogs, making Fred satisfied. Fred grabbed an orange Scooby Snack that had been strewn nearby on one of the seats; he massaged it with his fingers. "I bet Scooby Doo or Shaggy left this in here" thought Fred. "They're the only people I know who would do that. Velma wouldn't. And neither would Daphne." Fred paused and grinned. Ah, Daphne. His love! He noticed that she was coming, so he exited his van and went to go meet her.

As Fred stepped outside and Daphne came closer, he could see the homely smile on her face.

Daphne gazed with the affection of 9348 flaky green gerbils. They stared into each other's eyes for 10 minutes, admiring each other's face. It was so nice to be alone. No Velma, no Shaggy, and no Scooby Doo! After those 10 minutes were over, she said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want a kiss."

"Oh really? Are you SURE?" asked Fred.

"YES." said Daphne.

"But Daphne, what if a monster comes and EATS US?" asked Fred.

"I don't care."

"What if Scooby Doo comes running up and while we're kissing, yanks this scooby snack right out of my hand?" said Fred as he fingered the Scooby Snack.

"We'll send him away and kiss some more!" said Daphne.

"Wow. You must really want to kiss me." said Fred.

"Of course I do. You're the best guy in the world!" said Daphne. "I love you!"

Fred smiled, but said nothing.

"Fred?" asked Daphne, the smile leaving her face.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to tell me something?"

"Maybe." said Fred. "But what's the point?"

"I'd be your girlfriend!" said Daphne.

"I am so satisfied to hear you say that!" said Fred.

"Do you love me?" asked Daphne. She gave Fred her most gorgeous smile.

Fred looked back, even more satisfied and still fingering the orange scooby snack. "Daphne, I LUV U," he replied.

They looked at each other with loving feelings. Their love for each other felt like two ripe, regurgitated rabbits kissing at a very weird date, which had piano music playing in the background and two funny uncles snuggling to the beat. It was an unusal, yet passionate love. They had solved so many mysteries together.

"Oh Fred. I can't wait to see what mysteries we'll solve in the future. Together!"

Fred regarded Daphne's symmetrical eyes and perfect hips. "I feel the same way!" revealed Fred with a delighted grin.

"I've been dreaming of this moment ever since I was 4 years old!" declared Daphne as she puckered her lips.

"What?" said Fred. Daphne looked upset, her emotions blushing like a squealing, spitezabbling sock. A sock who had been just left alone in the washing machine, never to join its soulmate in the dryer.

"I didn't mean to say that!" said Daphne. "It's just, I've loved you forever."

Fred smiled. 'Daphne, I feel the same way."

The dashing young couple joined hands, looked into each other's eyes, and then Daphne and Fred got their long awaited kiss. Then Daphne came inside for a nice drink of Tang. As she drank her Tang with Fred, she thought to herself, "This is the best Valentine's Day ever."

THE END

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! :D**

**xoxo 333333,**

**B&amp;S4E**


End file.
